


Anakin Breaks Obi-Wan's Adherence to the Jedi Code (With His Cock)

by altrp123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Genderbending, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrp123/pseuds/altrp123
Summary: In a Star Wars AU where Obi-Wan is a woman, Anakin's already complicated relationship with his Master is further complicated by lust.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Anakin Breaks Obi-Wan's Adherence to the Jedi Code (With His Cock)

“I thought those ambassadors would never stop yelling at each other,” Anakin said, stretching his arms as they left the meeting room.

“Diplomacy is important for us Jedi. You must learn to be patient.” Obi-Wan said, but her statement was clipped. Anakin could tell she had started to get frustrated as well.

“That’s odd. You don’t sound very patient yourself, Master.” Anakin said with mock seriousness.

Obi-Wan let out a little puff of air from her nose involuntarily but didn’t dignify that with a response, crossing her arms. The motion set her brown ponytail swinging back and forth; Anakin found it adorable.

When they got back to their quarters, Obi-Wan said something about having business to attend to and left. Between the cramped quarters of the battleships when they were sent off on a military mission and their shared quarters at the Jedi Temple, Anakin rarely had privacy. He sat down on at the end of his bed, deciding to use the rare moment of privacy to work off some of the tension he’d built up during the diplomatic meeting.

Obi-Wan couldn’t have meant to tease him, but there were times when Anakin couldn’t help but imagine that she was getting him riled up intentionally. During the meeting, her Jedi robes had been loose. It wasn’t much, but from Anakin’s seat at the opposite side of the table he’d been able to make out just the faintest trace of cleavage. Obi-Wan’s small but beautiful breasts had been visible throughout the whole thing, and they made his cock stiff, straining against his pants. To anyone who wasn’t a Jedi seeing a bit of cleavage wouldn’t have been anything remarkable, but this was Obi-Wan. His cock had finally become soft as the meeting neared its end, but just thinking about Obi-Wan’s breasts had made it hard again in no time.

Anakin pulled his pants off, sighing in relief as his cock was released from its prison. As Anakin rubbed his dick, he couldn’t help but imagine that Obi-Wan’s small hand was the one jacking his cock, her thin lips quirked into a coy smile. He felt guilty; he was married to Padme, he shouldn’t be thinking about anyone else. Obi-Wan especially. Obi-Wan was a perfect Jedi, completely innocent of any sexual thoughts. She’d practically raised him too. But these attempts to shame himself backfired; the very wrongness turned him on, making him think of even wronger things he would do to Obi-Wan if he could. Bury his cock deep inside her, pound her against a wall, impregnate her.

Hearing a gasp, Anakin stopped and immediately stood up from the bed. Obi-Wan was standing at the doorway – she must have returned early. Unfortunately his standing up had only served to give Obi-Wan a better view of his cock, long and hard with veins pulsing. Her blue eyes seemed drawn to it, against her will. Was it that she was simply unable to look away, like trying to look away from a train wreck? Or was it something more? 

“What are you-” Obi-Wan said, then stopped and finally wrenched her eyes up from his cock to his face. “Anakin, you’re a Jedi, you shouldn’t be doing this-”

But Anakin was already at the doorway, pressing his lips against hers hungrily. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? He couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed than he already had been, after all. In the back of his mind he registered that this was a terrible idea and he wasn’t in his right mind, but then Obi-Wan began kissing back. When they parted, Obi-Wan was panting, her eyes wide. Anakin swept in again, kissing her as he carried her to the bed and ripped off her Jedi robe, flinging it to the side.

“Anakin, we shouldn’t - we shouldn’t be doing this.” she said between kisses, but he had her trapped underneath him, pinning her to the bed. She could have pushed him off with the force of course despite her small size, but each time he kissed her she seemed to utterly lose her usually unshakeable composure.

When she was ready, Anakin teased the head of his hard cock against her cunt, ready to enter. He was about to do it, have sex with his Master. She was beautiful. She always had been, her body a source of constant sexual frustration during their duels in his teenage years. But now she naked before him, her breasts heaving as she gasped from the aftershocks of his kisses, watching him press against her but doing nothing to stop him. Her lips that had teased him and rebuked him so many times before were open, lips curved into an ‘o’. Now Obi-Wan was finally his. If he’d known it would be so easy, he would have done this long ago. Finally having her at his mercy, Anakin was no longer hurried. He continued to just tease the lips of her pussy with the swollen glans of his long cock and slid it up and down, making her gasp when he rubbed against her clit. Obi-Wan whined from the teasing and wrapped her legs against his back, pulling him inside.

Her walls pressed down hard against his cock, but they were so so wet that Anakin was slowly able to enter her until he was fully inside, the tip of his cock resting against her cervix. Obi-Wan tightened her grip with her legs then, keeping him from pulling back out his penis fully sheathed in her. It twitched with the sheer arousal of the situation, grinding against her cervix.

“Now, my young padawan,” she said, eyes gleaming. “You started this, so you’d better take responsibility for it. Do you understand?”

Anakin nodded frantically, too aroused to even take offense at being called Padawan despite his promotion. As long as her sweet, slender body was beneath him, everything was right with the world.

He slid back and forth, flexing the muscles he’d built for combat to fuck Obi-Wan into the bed with hammering thrusts. For her part, she bucked up enthusiastically.

“Anakin!” She whimpered again and again, wordlessly urging him to go harder and pulling him back inside her with her legs whenever he pulled out.

When Anakin was close, he made to pull out, but her legs kept him from doing so.

“I want it inside.” Obi-Wan said, and that teasing smile he’d seen so many times was back.

Anakin knew it was a terrible idea. But the idea of his master being thoroughly his, his cum marking her and knocking her up until she was round with his child, was irresistable. He thrust a few last times inside her and then held the head of his dick gently into the cusp of her cervix. Their eyes locked, hers telling him that she wanted his seed just as much as he wanted to let loose. He held her gaze as he came, his glans swelling and then spurting thick streams of his sperm into his Master’s womb, her pussy and cervix contracting and milking his glans for more. When he pulled out, her pussy was overflowing with white cream, and she pulled her legs behind her head in an extraordinary, arousing feat of flexibility so that none of it would spill.

“Again.” She said. He stared at her dumbly. “Didn’t you hear me, Anakin? I said, I want you to fuck me again. Make me pregnant.”

Anakin pounced, pulling her legs down and stuffing his newly erect cock back inside. She smiled all the way through, her grin becoming even wider as he came one last time, sperm overflowing her pussy as it shot into her womb, knocking her up for sure. They’d be kicked out of the Jedi Order without a doubt, but as Anakin gazed upon his Master’s blissed out expression as he impregnated her, he couldn’t care less.


End file.
